


Simmering.

by dancedance_resolution



Series: LegendsVerse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Post 5x11, bottom!astra (or so we think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: Astra was an empress. She was the overlord of a kingdom of demons who bowed at her command. And she knew it; she owned it. Every piece of her being relished in the knowledge of her power. Power over Hell, power over destiny, and, of course, power over women.Which is what made the current situation all the more…well, in Astra’s opinion, compromising. Unraveling at the mercy of the Fate above her was definitely not her plan.---addressing the sexual tension between charlie and astra this past ep. not smut per se, but banter and mild sexual content.
Relationships: Charlie/Astra Logue
Series: LegendsVerse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Simmering.

Astra was an _empress_. She was the overlord of a kingdom of demons who bowed at her command. And she knew it; she owned it. Every piece of her being relished in the knowledge of her power. Power over Hell, power over destiny, and, of course, power over women.

Which is what made the current situation all the more…well, in Astra’s opinion, compromising. Unraveling at the mercy of the Fate above her was definitely not her plan.

The whole thing had started out rather predictably. In her defense, Astra just needed some answers. And no, the intense sexual tension that had been simmering between her and Charlie was not lost on her. (You can’t blame her for being observant.) So she put a blazer atop a fitted dress that she knew would accentuate the way her hips subtly swayed when she walked. She added a dark lipstick, just for good measure.

A trace of a smirk appeared on her face upon noticing that Charlie was alone in the lowly lit library. Her eyes were affixed on a dusty and heavy-looking book in front of her, and as Astra grew closer, she noticed that Greek letters tattooed its yellowing pages.

“Really absorbed by that text, I see,” Astra said coyly as she leaned onto the table where Charlie’s book sat.

Initially, Charlie only briefly glanced up to nod, but her eyes inevitably lingered. She leaned back in her chair a little. “You are not subtle _at all._ ”

“Whatever do you mean,” Astra deadpanned. _Well she certainly got straight to the point_ , she thought to herself.

“Takes a special type of confidence to change into, er, _that_ ,” Charlie said, her teeth lightly grazing her lower lip as she gestured towards Astra’s outfit, “at eleven p.m. when the only thing on your agenda is ‘ _just a chat_.’”

“Who said I was here for just a chat?”

It was at this point that Astra realized her plan had probably escalated a bit too far. The likelihood that murmuring _“Who said I was here for just a chat?”_ would lead to scholarly research into the Loom was…quite low.

Yeah, she should stop. She came here for information, not a hookup.

Then again, the dark lip color would probably disagree.

“I can’t believe you,” Charlie exhaled as she stood up, pausing a moment before closing the book and replacing it on the shelf. “I really can’t believe you.”

“And yet the places your eyes are drifting tell me that you’re into it.”

“Never said that I wasn’t,” Charlie muttered.

Charlie took a step forward. Her warm breath danced on Astra’s neck as she met Astra’s gaze through her lashes. She extended her hand until it came to rest on Astra’s hip, and Astra responded by placing her hand on the slope of Charlie’s neck.

Before Charlie could process the action, Astra’s lips were pressed against hers. Hard. The women’s tongues battled for dominance, their kiss never breaking for more than a second-long gulp of air as they made their way to Charlie’s bedroom.

From there, the night was a blur of fluid sounds and motions. Slowly, Astra felt herself surrender to Charlie’s lips, every inch of her set on fire by the Fate.

Maybe Astra should have predicted this, predicted that she would submit to Charlie’s overwhelming touch; after all, not many a woman could talk Astra out of arson. But in the morning as she slipped out of Charlie’s bedroom, she couldn’t stop herself from scrawling out a small note to leave atop the pillow: _11 tonight. My room. You don’t just top me and get away with it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Please do not repost my stories.


End file.
